


Stars

by wondersbull



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondersbull/pseuds/wondersbull
Summary: Alex is ready to say those three words. However, is Maggie?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cannon to the show (as of 2x12) and to my other works.

Maggie had never been happier. Not even when she first joined the force and she felt like she was finally doing something to help people. Not when her father accepted who she was after being a little skeptical about it. Not even when the little girl she had saved from an armed robbery had sent her a letter five years later, thanking her for saving her life that day. Maggie had had wonderful moments in her life, and she’d known happiness, but never like this.

Alex Danvers was the sole reason of why she woke up with a smile every morning and there were days when going to sleep seemed a punishment. She could never get enough of Alex’s red cheeks whenever she told her how beautiful she was. Alex was a complete badass in the field; a cold exterior, always poised, always thinking three steps ahead. But whenever she was with Maggie, she was this open and brave girl who never thought twice about telling her how she felt. 

And Maggie liked that, it made her feel that they were moving forward, that they were doing things right. She had never been a stranger to commitment, but she had had a lot of girlfriends and despite that, she had never felt like she really cared deeply about any of them. Some girls were more special than others, but all of them eventually changed or left and Maggie dealt with the loss and moved on. 

Alex however, was a whole other story. It had been almost five months since they started dating and it was officially Maggie’s longest relationship. It hadn’t freaked her out because she was so happy with Alex; it felt good, almost exhilarating to know that there was always someone to look forward seeing, someone who could make her laugh without a doubt, someone who truly understood what it meant to be a cop, and to know that sometimes saving a person’s life (or an alien’s) was more important than dinner and a movie. 

All of this made Maggie very happy and Alex’s constant smile when she saw her, told her that she was just as happy. 

It was a lazy Saturday, one of those rare ones where aliens weren’t attacking civilians downtown, or evil organizations were trying to take on the world, even without Kara having an emergency at CATCO or Supergirl needing Alex’s help. A good old fashioned lazy Saturday, with leftover syrup from pancakes on their plates, pajamas and Friends on the TV set. 

“I think Ross is the most underrated character of Friends.” Maggie stated.  
“What? No way! He’s the worst one.” Alex replied shocked hitting the pause button on the remote.  
“No, he’s not! Monica is the worst one.” Maggie told her laughing at Alex’s indignation.  
“She’s not the best one, but she’s not worse than Ross.”  
“Who do you think is the best one, then?” Maggie asked her.  
Alex crossed her legs as she sat up on Maggie’s couch. “Chandler, duh.”  
“Ok, that I can agree with.” Maggie gave her a full dimpled smile.  
“Him or Phoebe.” Alex added.  
“Mhmm Phoebe?” Maggie asked raising her eyebrows and tilting her head to the side.  
“Ok we won’t do this again.” Alex shook her head smiling.  
Maggie laughed and placed her hand on Alex’s thigh, reaching a compromise. 

It was quiet for a second where they both smiled at each other. Alex looked at Maggie’s clear eyes and couldn’t help but wonder what she had been thinking about for the last couple of days. 

Ever since she realized Alex liked her, Maggie had been apprehensive about the whole thing. Her fear of Alex coming out just because of Maggie made her feel too much responsibility and a burden that she did not ask for. But then she found herself grasping that Alex’s journey was not perpendicular, but rather parallel to Maggie. Alex cared about her, but at the end of the day, she was a tool that helped her come to terms with who she was. And Maggie was proud of it, and with that understanding, she realized that she had feelings for her too. After all, life was too short to be worried about protecting her heart, when there was this incredible girl in her life. So Maggie let loose a little and rejoiced herself in Alex’s company. 

Alex knew how she felt. She had never felt it before but Alex Danvers knew that her heart never lied. When she was sure of things, oh she was sure. It didn’t matter if Maggie was the first girl she ever dated or that she had realized she was gay five months ago. Alex knew that her feelings for Maggie were real, true and deep. She had asked Kara a couple of days before how she had known with James, and Kara told her that she just knew. And Alex knew.

She was done waiting; she had waited 27 years for crying out loud. She was done standing still while the rest of the world blazed through. Maggie and her deserved their real, full happy lives. 

Now, as sure as Alex was of her feelings, she was also sure of how uneasy Maggie could be about them. So she tested the waters, dipping what she thought was just a couple of toes.

“Hey, Maggie.” Alex told her after Maggie returned her attention to the TV. Maggie turned to look at her again. “You know those three words we haven’t said?”  
“Um… three words?”  
“Three words, eight letters.”  
Maggie’s face reacted with the realization. “Oh! Those three words.”  
“Yeah.” Alex studied her with her gaze.  
“What about them?” Maggie asked, her stomach feeling a little bit uneasy.  
“Well, I was wondering where we stood with them.”  
“I don’t understand, what’s your point?” Maggie told her genuinely confused.  
Alex exhaled slightly frustrated that Maggie was ignoring the vagueness. She was being vague because of Maggie, not anything else. “My point is, that I don’t want to say things that aren’t reciprocated.” 

Real subtle, Alex. Subtle as a gun. Maggie thought. It amazed Maggie how much Alex had grown in five months. The woman in front of her was not the same who had run out of that crime scene terrified when Maggie had implied she liked women. Alex didn’t run anymore, not like when she kissed her for the first time. She had grown; she had become less vulnerable, braver, even when Maggie didn’t think she could. Maybe she was never afraid; after all, Alex was the bravest person Maggie knew. But when it came to her feelings, Alex had been guarded. Yet now, here they were. 

“I like you Alex, a lot, you know that.” Maggie said, the confusion and concern showing in her face.  
That wasn’t the answer Alex wanted though. “You like me.” Alex said, half statement, half question.  
“Yeah, of course I like you. Have I not made it clear or something?” 

Alex stood up frustrated. She hadn’t said the actual words because she was afraid Maggie would freak out. She didn’t expect this, yet she knew that she still couldn’t say the words. Had she jumped the gun? Or was Maggie just not in the same place she was?

On the other hand, Maggie’s heart was pounding in her chest. Wasn’t this a little bit too soon? Why did Alex’s directness seem so farfetched?

“Oh, you’ve made it clear.”  
Maggie fished the sarcastic undertone from Alex’s voice. “Alex, I don’t get it, what do you want me to say?”

Alex exhaled unbelieving. She was about to say more than she should when a knock was heard. Great. She thought. 

Maggie exhaled audibly, annoyed by the knock’s bad timing. “Give me a sec, let me get that.” What was she going to say after she saw who it was? Alex was waiting for an answer.  
She looked in the peephole to see who it was and was visibly surprised by the sight. “What? What the hell.” She said and Alex turned to look at her as her gaze had been set on the floor. 

Maggie opened the door to reveal a younger woman dressed in tight blue jeans, a white long sleeved t-shirt, white tennis shoes and a beanie on her head. “Hey big sister!” The brown eyed girl dropped the bag she was carrying and hugged her sister tightly.  
Maggie was taken aback by the gesture but returned it. “Hannah, what are you doing here?”  
“Jeez, where are your manners. Visiting you, of course!” Hannah replied, grabbing her bag again and letting herself inside. Covered by the door, she had not seen Alex which caught her off guard. “Oh! Sorry, I didn’t know you had company.” Hannah said in Alex’s direction with a smile. 

Alex smiled back politely as she studied this stranger in Maggie’s apartment. So, this was her sister. Maggie had mentioned her once, but she had never even heard her name. Alex assumed she wasn’t very close to her otherwise she would have known. She understood that not everyone had a close relationship with their siblings as she did with Kara. 

“Uh, yeah.” Maggie stepped in, still confused. “Hannah this is Alex, Alex, this is Hannah, my sister.”  
“Hi! Nice to meet you.” Hannah said approaching Alex and shaking her hand.  
Alex felt a little bit exposed standing in the middle of her girlfriend’s apartment barefoot and in pajamas. It seemed obvious the relationship they had when Hannah rapidly scanned Alex with her eyes. “Likewise” Alex replied.  
“Not that Maggs here, would tell me, but I’m guessing you’re the famous Alex my mom said Maggie doesn’t shut up about.” Hannah said.  
“Um –” Alex said as she dared to look at Maggie who was blushing a little bit. “Yeah, I guess I am.”  
“It’s nice to finally put a face to the name. You’re much prettier than her high school girlfriend, I mean, that’s the only one I got to meet. And just because we were neighbors, not because she actually introduced her to me.” Hannah rambled on until Maggie stopped her.  
“Hannah!” Maggie looked like an embarrassed teenager; man, could her sister drive her insane. 

“So, this is awkward. I didn’t know you would have someone over.” Hannah turned towards Maggie again. It struck Alex how intrepid Hannah seemed to be.  
“Well you would have if you called.” Maggie responded roughly.  
“Like you pick any of my calls, Maggie.” Hannah replied with the same tone.  
“I’m busy, I have a job –”  
“Yes, yes, a job. You’re a cop. I know. Not like the rest of us, that god forbid we take our time figuring out what do we want to do with our lives.” Hannah told her.  
Maggie exhaled audibly frustrated and shot a sideways look at Alex who looked uncomfortable, standing with her arms crossed, staring at the floor. “Hannah, what are you doing here?”  
“I told you, I came to say hi.”  
“No, why are you here, in National City.”  
“I got a gig!” Hannah said, this time enthusiastically as she looked at Alex.  
“A gig?” Maggie pressed.  
“Yeah, a singing gig. At a bar downtown. It’s supposed to be edgy and diverse, but to me it just seems like a dive bar.” Hannah shrugged.  
Alex and Maggie looked at each other knowing which place she was referring to. “Since when do you sing at bars? Aren’t you too young for that?” Maggie asked her, changing her weight to her other foot.  
“I’m 21. I can go to bars.” Hannah replied looking condescendingly at her sister. 

Wow. Alex thought. She was 21, she was 6 years younger than Maggie, Alex now understood why they weren’t that close. 

“You should both come!” Hannah said excitedly.  
“Uh –we have –I have game night at Kara’s tonight.” Alex corrected herself and made Maggie wonder if she didn’t want her to come anymore. They still needed to talk…  
“I’m sorry, Kara?” Hannah asked.  
“My sister.” Alex replied.  
“Bring her too! The more the merrier!”  
It looked like she wasn’t going to take no for an answer so Alex conceded. “I’ll ask her and I’ll try to make it, thanks, Hannah.”  
“Sure, no problem.” Hannah said with a big smile. It made Alex realize that she had the same smile her sister did. 

Alex phone buzzed. It was the DEO. Not an emergency but Winn may had found a lead on a stilled case they had been working on for weeks. “It’s work.” Alex said looking at her phone. “I should probably, get going.” She started moving towards Maggie’s bedroom to get changed.  
Maggie followed her leaving Hannah in the living room as she looked around. “Is everything ok?”  
“Yes. Winn found a lead on that infernian case we can’t crack.” Alex replied as she took off Maggie’s college t-shirt and put on her own sweater and jacket.  
“Oh okay. I hope you figure it out, it’s been weeks.”  
“Yeah. Thanks.” Alex said dryly as she put on her boots. She walked out of her room and approached Hannah. “Thank you for the invite, we´ll try to make it.”  
“Hope to see you there!” Hannah told her with a smile.  
Alex approached the door and opened it, “Alex, we still have to talk.” Maggie reminded her.  
“You have your hands full right now, later.” Alex said seriously. It reminded Maggie of the time she was mad after she initially rejected her.  
“I thought we were going to have lunch.”  
“You should catch up with your sister. I’ll see you later.” Alex turned to go.  
“Tonight? I can pick you up to go to the bar, or –”  
“I’ll text you.” Alex said dismissively, kissed her on the cheek, more out of habit than genuine affection, and left.

“Oh oh. Someone’s mad at you.” Hannah told her.  
Maggie closed the door and turned to look at her shaking her head. “Hannah, honestly –”  
“I’m sorry. I won’t say anything else. It seems like you have enough problems already. I’ll leave you be.”  
Maggie exhaled relieved. “Thank you.”  
“So, why is she mad at you?”  
“You’re unbelievable.” Maggie said stressed again as she took the dirty dishes left on the living room to the kitchen.  
“Oh come on! I don’t see you ever, Maggie. I don’t get to be the annoying little sister that you used to love anymore.” Hannah said following her.  
“I hated you.” Maggie said starting to wash the dishes.  
“Yeah, I hated you too.” Hannah said with a smile. Just as Maggie, she had a tough shell; besides, she knew that her sister’s words weren’t really serious. “What are sisters for, huh?”

Maggie cared about her; they used to be really close when Hannah was little. But then she grew up and they became different people, with different paths, interests and views of the world. Maggie always wanted to help someone, she became a cop after all, and she always saw the good in people who were different. She understood their struggles, as she had struggled with them too. Maggie had come out to her family when she was 17, and it took a while for her parents to be completely ok with it, even if they had been supportive since the beginning. There’s a difference nonetheless, between support and acceptance. But Hannah was 11, she didn’t get it. However, it always amazed Maggie how ok she took it.  
Maybe it was because she was too little to fully grasp the dimension of what being gay meant. She never cared though; Maggie was still Maggie to her. The beauty of a child’s innocence, untouched by society’s judgement. Maggie always appreciated that, but as they both grew up, Hannah became someone different, she didn’t care about the same things Maggie did, she had changed her major three times, and had always seemed more interested in having a good time than doing what she was supposed to do. Maggie was no stranger to fun but she understood priorities and it drove her crazy how irresponsible Hannah could be. 

“Hannah, don’t you go to class, or what are you doing right now? Why are you singing?” Maggie worried that she wasn’t taking her life seriously, she was 21 and where was she going?  
“Because I love to sing, and I’m actually good at it.” Hannah rolled her eyes, annoyed that every time she saw her sister it was the same old tired story.  
“But shouldn’t you do something else, or what, you’re going to be a singer for the rest of your life?” Maggie asked looking at her while she rinsed some dishes.  
“I don’t know! God, Maggie! Aren’t I allowed to figure it out? I’m sorry not everyone has everything planned out, or has the perfect life with the police job, and the apartment and the many girlfriends.” Hannah said losing it. “Ugh, Maggie, I haven’t seen you in over a year and the first thing you do is get on me for the choices I make. Not everybody is like you.” Hannah was very light spirited but everyone had their limits and it hurt her that Maggie seemed to not care about her. 

She paced around and Maggie shut off the water. She dried her hands and walked towards Hannah as she removed her hair out of her face. She was right, she was being rude. “I know that, Hann. I just worry that you’re not exploiting your potential.”  
“Potential to do what?! I don’t want to be a cop, Maggie!”  
“I didn’t say you had to be a cop –”  
“Why are you like this? You didn’t even come to Christmas and then I come here to see you and you get all up on me.”  
“You came here because you’re singing here.”  
“But why do you think I said yes to the show? Because you live here!” Hannah said looking at the floor.  
“Hannah, I’m sorry, I just –” Maggie said, feeling words were coming short on her.  
“You just what?” Hannah asked agitated. 

Maggie stayed silent as she thought about that “just what”. Was she mad at her because she seemed lost or was it because Alex was mad at her? Maybe it was a bit of both. “I just want what’s best for you.” Maggie replied sincerely. To which her sister just scoffed. “Look, Hann, I don’t know what you want from me.”  
“I want you to be my god damn sister, Maggie!”  
“I am your sister!”  
Hannah shook her head and turned towards the door.  
Maggie seeing this desperately reached out to her. Why was everybody running from her today? “No Hannah! Wait. The truth is that I want to say the things you want me to say but I don’t know. I don’t know how to be your sister. The last time I felt like it, you were a kid. And now I feel like I don’t even know you.”

This was true, Maggie had long lost the feeling of being close to her sister and it made her sad but the age and location difference somehow acted as an excuse. 

However, the honesty in her voice made Hannah retreat. She sighed and walked back into Maggie’s living room. “You left home when I was 12, and that was it, no more hide and seeks or watching cartoons before we went to school. You were 18 and you went to college, and I stayed. That’s the way life works. It’s not your fault that you went away.”  
“I know that, but –” Maggie stopped because she knew anything she said wouldn’t be enough. “Still. I’m sorry. I should have been a better sister.”  
Hannah sighed but looked at her knowing Maggie deserved some honesty too. “Yeah. I should have been a better sister too. The truth is that I also never call; I mean, I don’t know a lot about you either. Like, is Alex your girlfriend?”  
Maggie chuckled and nodded her head. “Yes, she’s my girlfriend.”  
Hannah smiled and pushed her sister playfully after she sat down on the couch, “Look at you all smitten. How long have you been dating?”  
“Almost five months.” Maggie smiled. And with that their anger faded.  
“So, is it getting serious?  
“Why are you always so nosy?”  
“Shut up, I want the gossip.” Hannah said.  
“Fine, yeah I guess it’s getting serious.” Maggie could say that but after how she had left it with Alex she wasn’t that sure.  
“What did you do then?” Hannah asked referring to the situation she had encountered earlier. 

Maggie sighed and looked at her sister, this time ready to try and share. “Honestly, I don’t know.”  
“Come on, you had to do something?”  
“Did it ever occur to you that she might have been the one that did something?”  
Hannah considered it, “Did she?”  
“No.” Maggie said and Hannah laughed. “I don’t know what I did. I mean, I know, but um –I don’t know what she expected from me.” Maggie said tangled.  
“What happened?” Hannah asked.  
“She started asking me about, what I think was, saying ‘I love you.’”  
“You think?”  
“Well, she just asked if I was at the same place and okay with it –” Maggie told her feeling rather confused. “And I didn’t know what to say.”  
“But did she say she loved you? You haven’t said it, I suppose.” Hannah said feeling confused herself.  
“No, we haven’t. And no, that’s the thing, I don’t understand what she was trying to get me to say or do.”  
“Duh. She was trying to get you to say that you love her.”

Maggie stood up feeling lightheaded. “What? But why?”  
“Well, don’t you love her?”  
“I don’t know.” Maggie said desperately.  
“How can you not know?” Hannah laughed seeing her older sister freaking out.  
“I mean, what even is love?” Maggie said running her hands through her hair.  
“Come on, Maggie, you should know what love is.”  
“Do you?”  
“Yes!” Hannah laughed again.  
“When have you ever been in love, you’re 12.” Maggie said crossing her arms.  
“Hey!” Hannah said faking being offended. “I’ve had several boyfriends” she chuckled.  
“Really? Ew.”  
“Oh calm down, I know you’re the gay queen.”  
Maggie laughed out loud at that one. “Seriously though, how would I know?”  
“So you’ve never been in love?” Hannah asked.  
“I think I’d know, wouldn’t I?” Maggie said softer this time as she shook her head. “I’ve dated a lot of girls but, no one ever felt right enough.”

Hannah could see her sister’s change of demeanor so she approached her carefully. “And Alex is the right one?”  
Maggie thought about it as she stared at her carpet floor. Was Alex the one?  
There was no one like her and Maggie had never been happier. She didn’t know if that was love though.  
“I don’t know.” She replied honestly.  
“How do you feel about her? Or, what are the things you like the most about her?” Hannah tried.  
“I love her eyes, the way they shine when she’s happy. I didn’t get to see a lot of that when I met her, but now every morning she has this spark that makes my stomach jump. She’s also the toughest person I know. She’s a complete badass when she’s out in the field. Which, by the way, is the biggest turn on if you ask me.” Maggie said.  
“Ok we’re getting off track. What else?” Hannah asked slightly uncomfortable but held her smile.  
“She takes no crap from anybody, but she’s still the sweetest person I’ve ever met. It’s the little things, like when she wears something mine and she just looks so much better in it. Or the way she plays with my hair before she kisses me. She can kick some serious ass, but she bumps into things when I make her nervous. She still gets nervous when I tell her she’s beautiful. Because she is, she’s the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. And she has the biggest heart. She cares so much. The way she always puts her family first, no matter what’s on the other side of the door. She’s the bravest person I know, and not only because she’ll risk her life for who she cares most, but because I watched her come out and accept who she was and what she felt with extreme bravery and grace. Those are things you build, but not Alex. From day one, she was already all that.” Maggie’s eyes were unfocused as she kept talking. 

“Every day I get to wake up next to her and it just makes everything seem possible. She has that quality, that ray of sunshine that just illuminated my whole life.” 

Hannah looked at her attentively, her sister really was happy, and that made her very happy too. “Maggie, dude. You love her.”  
“What?” Maggie asked refocusing her eyes by blinking.  
“Come on! Everything you said. You love her.”  
Maggie looked at her sister with a vulnerability that made her heart shrink. “I do?”  
“Yeah! And it’s ok to do. You deserve it, Maggie.”

Maggie listened and it was like a light bulb had tuned on inside of her. She loved her. She loved Alex. She really did. 

And with that realization, also came dread. “Oh crap, and I didn’t tell her. Now she thinks I don’t.”  
“Then tell her.” Hannah said simply.  
“No, no. But I can’t, I can’t just say it like that. She deserves something bigger, grander. It’s Alex, she deserves the world.” Maggie said pacing around and talking way too fast.

“Hannah.”  
Her sister looked at her confused. “I need your help.”

***

“Hey, what are you doing here? Isn’t it your day off?”  
“Hey! Yeah, it is. But I need to talk to Alex and she’s not picking up her phone.” Maggie replied when James Olsen approached her outside the DEO building. “Wait, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be out vigilante-ing?”  
“It’s Saturday, even Guardian takes a break.” He replied.  
“Don’t tell Kara that, she’ll kick your ass.” Maggie told him.  
“Yeah, for sure. I’m actually looking for her. She’s not answering her phone either.” James said with a disappointed face.  
“Uh uh, what did you do?”  
“I could ask the same thing, Sawyer.” James replied with a smug look on his face.  
“Yeah, well, let’s just say I’m not quick or smart to reply under pressure.” Maggie said honestly, looking at the big windows of the building.  
“Oh, been there.” James agreed looking ahead as well.  
“You’d think it would be easier, you know?”  
“The Danvers sisters should come with a warning.”  
“I’ll drink to that.” Maggie replied. “Hey, by the way. My little sister is in town and she’s gonna sing at the bar, she asked me to invite my friends.”  
“I didn’t know you had a sister!” James told her surprised.  
“Yeah, I do.” She replied vaguely. “So you’re coming or not, because it’s not something I’m looking forward of doing alone. Or sober.”  
“What about Alex?” He said as he rolled up the sleeves of his blue button shirt.  
“Well, she’s not really speaking to me right now.”  
James looked confused so Maggie clarified. “We got into a fight today, that if I’m being honest I don’t really know if it was a fight.”  
“Ah, I see.” James said. “Kara is giving me the silent treatment too.” James offered in reply to Maggie sharing information.

They both sighed in unison.  
Then after a second, “Yeah, I’ll come.” James told her with a smile.  
“Thanks.” Maggie smiled back.  
“Did you tell everyone?”  
“I came here to do that too since everyone lives here pretty much.” James nodded in understanding. James Olsen and Maggie Sawyer had lives outside the DEO, but it seemed that everyone in their lives worked there, so sometimes they could feel left out in a way.  
“Shall we then?” James asked Maggie as he extended his arm in the direction of the entrance. 

They started walking and got cleared by the guards. It was a super-secret government agency, but they had so many ties with so many people inside that they eventually started letting them in without any questions. The guards even knew their names now. Maggie was Alex’s girlfriend and James was Kara and Winn’s best friend; and they both knew J’onn so there wasn’t any secrecy left for them to find out. 

They entered and they could feel the tension raising high in the environment. In the central corridor, agents rushed through, carrying gear and communicating through earpieces. Towards the main computer sat Winn, J’onn, Alex and Kara.  
“Are you sure about this Mr. Schott?” J’onn asked seriously.  
“There’s a 12 percent chance I might be wrong.” Winn replied coyly.  
J’onn looked at him disapprovingly.  
“But! But, that also means, there’s an 88 percent chance I might be right.”  
“I like those odds.” Kara said, always keeping hope alive.  
“I don’t know, Supergirl.” Alex cautioned; she had her brow knit together, which made Maggie see that she was deep in thought.  
“I get that you’re both wary.” Winn diplomatically said to Alex and J’onn. “But to be honest, this is the only lead we have. And if we don’t act now, we might not get another chance.”  
J’onn and Alex looked at each other, communicating in a level that only they could achieve from the many years of working together. They both nodded and J’onn took charge. “Ok everyone, gear up. Strike team, get ready.” With his order everyone rushed even more than before. Suddenly James and Maggie felt like they were getting in the way.  
“Should I go get Mon-El?” Winn asked.  
“I’m here!” He enthusiastically said as he arrived from a room in the DEO.  
“You better do what you’re told this time, Mr. Mon-El.” J’onn warned him.  
“Understood, sir.” He said nodding his head. 

Kara was already in her suit so she went towards the building’s balcony when she spotted Maggie and James. “What are you doing here?” She asked them.  
“Is there an emergency?” James asked, the Guardian in him revealing himself.  
“No, we just got a lead on that infernian guy.” Kara told him.  
“I’ll get my suit.” James said, never doubting to help when he was needed.  
“That’s not really necessary. We don’t even know he’s gonna be there.” Kara told him.  
“I don’t mind, I want to help.” He insisted.  
“James. You’re not needed, seriously. This concerns the DEO only.” Kara told him, the frustration in her face being evident.

James exhaled understanding Kara’s tone. She was still mad at him. “Fine. Call me if you need anything.”  
“We will.” Kara answered thankful that James backed down and relieved that he wouldn’t be exposed to danger. She could only wish that he would listen to her this time. She nodded at Maggie vaguely as she passed, which gave Maggie the impression that Alex had told her. They really did tell each other everything. 

Alex rushed through, almost not seeing Maggie but she caught her attention calling her name.  
“Maggie, what are you doing here?”  
Maggie felt like she had heard that question twenty times today. James gestured that he was leaving and walked into the elevator with a gloomy look in his face.  
“I need to talk to you.” Maggie replied.  
“I told you that I would text you. I’m busy” She said with little emotion in her voice.  
“Come on, I knew you wouldn’t.” Maggie told her trying to communicate through Alex’s unexpressive eyes.  
“Agent Danvers! Are you ready?” J’onn interrupted the conversation; it seemed everyone was all set.  
“I’ll be right there.” She answered. “I have to go, Maggie.”  
“Ok, but can we talk afterwards?” Maggie stressed.  
“I’ll text you.” She said once again as she started walking away.  
“Alex, seriously.” Maggie told her, she got that she needed to go but she was freaking out a little bit. She knew how badly their conversation had ended.  
Alex turned around one more time not being able to let go of Maggie ever.  
“Alex.” Kara called her one more time. They were leaving.  
“Maggie, we’ll talk later, please.” Now her eyes showed expression. The desperation in her voice made Maggie finally retreat. Maybe it was the stress and pressure in the environment, but Maggie wanted to believe that it was Alex’s way of telling her that she needed to talk too but she was still upset. And she was.  
“Ok.” Maggie simply said letting her go. Alex nodded and rushed towards the team. In a second they were gone.

Maggie went down the elevator and found James waiting for her outside. “She didn’t listen to you either, did she?”  
“Nope.” Maggie sighed defeated.  
“So you want to grab lunch or something?” James asked.  
“That sounds perfect.” She smiled.

*** 

“Ugh! We were this close!” Alex said slamming her utility belt on the table which made a loud noise.  
“We did our best.” Kara told her patiently.  
“Well, I could have been better. I had him, Kara.” She said running a hand through her hair in frustration.  
“Alex! Get a grip!” Kara told her sister making her calm down. Alex did, but still looked very disappointed. “What is this about, because you of all people know that not all missions go according to the plan.”  
Alex sighed, her sister always knowing her too well. “I’m upset, about the Maggie thing.”  
Kara nodded having already heard half the story. “She came though.” Kara said. “At least she’s trying.”  
Alex exhaled, “But is that enough, Kara?”  
“Well, what do you want from her, Alex?” Kara said resting her elbows on the table. “Do you want her to say she loves you?”  
Alex looked sheepishly around, but no one was really paying attention to them. “I don’t know.” She said softly.  
“Do you love her?” Kara carefully asked.  
“I do.” Alex said, the vulnerability in her eyes making Kara’s heart ache.  
“Then tell her, Alex.” Kara smiled.  
Alex exhaled again, her eyes becoming watery. “I’m just scared, Kara. What if –” Alex felt her legs go weak as she pondered her next thought. “What if she doesn’t love me back?” Alex almost whispered.  
Kara’s eyes showed full concern as she reached over to her sister and gave her a tight hug. “I know what it’s like to feel like your feelings are not reciprocated.” Kara thought to the many conflicting situations she had had with James over a year ago. “It feels like you want to die.”

Alex was terrified and her sister’s words weren’t really helping.  
“But you know what I’ve learned?”  
Alex looked at her expectantly but did not reply. “That you never know if you’re not honest.” Kara told her unashamedly. “And that is something you know is true, Alex.”

That was true, Alex knew what secrets did. They made you feel alone, and she didn’t want to go back that road again. She had come so far. Alex nodded understanding Kara’s words.  
“So, what I’m saying is, just be honest. Tell her. She might not feel it back, but Alex, that doesn’t mean she won’t later on. You have to give people time, and you know Maggie. You’re good for each other. Right now she’s probably just as confused as you are. She probably feels like crap too.” Kara straightened herself up from the table and crossed her arms over the House of El’s coat of arms. “I’ve gotten to know Maggie over these couple of months, and she is someone that doesn’t give up. She never has on you, Alex. So don’t give up on her.”

Alex was taken aback by Kara’s words. She had a point, every time Alex had pushed her away, Maggie had come back. Every time. And that meant the world to Alex. 

She nodded as Kara smiled and squeezed her hand. “So hey, let’s go get changed to go to the bar. She’s waiting for you.”

***

“Are you sure, they’re gonna let you sing that?” Maggie asked her sister as she was helping her set up the microphone on the bar.  
“Well, it’s not the only song I’m gonna sing.” Hannah said as she adjusted the microphone stand.  
“Thanks for doing this by the way.” Maggie told her sincerely.  
“Nah, don’t even think about it. It’s nice that you’re the one that needs my help for a change.” Hannah joked. Maggie laughed in response.  
“Do you think she’ll like it?” Hannah asked.  
“I don’t know.” Maggie sighed. “I did a pretty good job on Valentine’s, so I think I’m getting a hang of grand romantic gestures. She’s all tough, but Alex is a sucker for them.”  
“You? Celebrating Valentine’s? The world really must be ending.” Hannah told her with her eyebrows up as she adjusted the microphone chord.  
“I like it now.” Maggie smiled.  
Hannah studied her curiously. “Wow, Alex really changed you.” Maggie looked at her in response. “For the better, though. I’m glad.” Hannah smiled.  
Maggie just rolled her eyes. She did feel different since she met Alex. She had turned her world upside down.  
“I’d never thought you’d be spontaneous.” Hannah said.  
“What do you mean?” Maggie asked with her hands on her hips.  
“You were always so methodical; I think that’s the right word.”  
“Methodical?” Maggie almost grimaced.  
“You’re not the type of person who just does grand romantic gestures for the sake of it. More like when you screw up.”  
“Well, there’s a little bit of truth to that.” Maggie accepted thinking back to Valentine’s Day.  
“Ah. It’s making sense now.” Hannah smirked.

“I think we’re done here, aren’t we?” Maggie asked looking around.  
“Looks like it. I’ll double check once the piano player gets here.” Hannah answered.  
“I think she’ll like it.” Maggie said nervously but hopeful.  
“She will.” Hannah smiled. She took a second thinking what she wanted to say. “I’m proud of you, Maggs.”  
“What? Why?” Maggie looked at her funnily.  
“You’ve just become a good person. I mean, not that you weren’t before, but I think who you are today is really great.” Hannah said crossing her arms, standing still.  
“Thanks?” Maggie asked, the same funny look on her face. “What’s this about, Hann?”  
“I just, I saw you struggle as we grew up, you know, with the whole coming out thing. Not that I really understood it, because I was very young. But I understood that you changed, you became happier once you told mom and dad. Then you got a girlfriend and you really liked her and that made you happier too.”  
Maggie listened to her sister although she slightly frowned with the thought of her first girlfriend; that relationship ended terribly. There was a reason why Maggie told Alex that first relationships never really worked out.  
Theirs was the exception. Alex was an exception to almost everything. 

“But still, I watched mom and dad deal with it, trying to be supportive and accepting although it took time. Not because they didn’t want to be, but just because –” Hannah looked for the right word.  
“Because they needed time.” Maggie finished for her. Her parents had been supportive and she was lucky, but everybody needed time.  
“Yeah. And I know you must have thought that they weren’t cool with you when they asked too many questions or when they changed the subject at dinner parties.” Hannah continued. It took Maggie by surprise that she remembered all of this. “But they were just worried about you. Nebraska is not the most open minded place. I remember them talking when you weren’t home, and they worried that you wouldn’t be safe. You know how they are, they always worry too much.” 

Hannah still remembered her parents talking at night worriedly about Maggie’s security now that she had a girlfriend. She knew she should have already been asleep, but she remembers putting her ear against a closed door and wondering why they were worried about Maggie. With time she understood the conversations, the lack of them, and she got why they worried. She didn’t struggle as much as Maggie did, but she got what it was like growing up in an all-white town when you weren’t white. It wasn’t easy.

Maggie looked at her sister as she thought hard about what she was saying. She didn’t really remember those conversations, or her parents being worried. She remembered the overall tension after she told them and how they tried until they fully accepted it. 

“And after we got mugged, I guess they just connected everything.” Hannah said without a lot of emotion. 

Suddenly it was like a bunch of memories and feelings just started returning to Maggie. Her body felt goosebumps as she thought about that night. It was one of the reasons why she became a cop, but with the passing of time it became more of a calling than a traumatic memory. Had she really repressed everything? 

She blinked rapidly, focusing her attention back on Hannah. “But you get it, I don’t need to bore you with this. I guess what I’m trying to say is that I’m proud of you because you overcame a lot, Maggie. And I know it must not have been easy, but you’re a great person. You’re honest, dedicated, brave and kind. You’ve always been, but I’m happy you’re very happy now. Alex is good for you. Even if you fight sometimes and I have to sing songs to her to fix it.” Hannah chuckled. 

Maggie smiled and took a moment looking at her sister softly. “I love you, Hannah.” She reached over and gave her a big hug. This was the first time in a very long time where they both felt like they truly connected.  
“I love you too, Maggs.” Hannah said on her sister’s shoulder. 

“Maggie?”

They broke away and saw that James and Winn were standing below the little stage set up on the bar.  
“Oh hey guys! Glad you could come!” Maggie stepped off the stage and hugged them rapidly. “This is Hannah, my sister. This is Winn and James.” She said pointing to each accordingly.  
“Hey! Nice to meet you.” Winn told her politely.  
“Wow, you look very much alike.” James told them.  
“What a nice compliment for Maggie.” Hannah joked, and Maggie rolled her eyes.  
“You suck.”  
Hannah laughed, “Nice to meet you, Winn and James.”  
“So where’s everyone else?” Winn asked.  
“They haven’t gotten here.” Maggie replied. “Well, Mon-El was already here when we arrived over an hour ago.”  
“Doesn’t that dude do anything?” James asked. He wasn’t his biggest fan.  
“He learns about pop culture. Incorrectly, I might add.” Winn replied and Maggie laughed.  
“He reserved a booth though.” Maggie offered. 

“At what time are you performing?” James asked.  
“In like half an hour.” Hannah replied.  
“So we’ll let you prepare then.” James said.  
“Break a leg!” Winn dorkily said and it made Hannah laugh.  
“Thanks, Winn.”

Both of them went towards the booth where Mon-El waved with a drink in his hand. Through the door, Alex, Kara and J’onn entered.  
“Are you all set?” Maggie asked Hannah as she saw Alex in the distance.  
“Yeah, go be with your friends.” Hannah said opening the case of her guitar.  
“Come over to say hi, though.”  
“Yeah, I’ll be there in a sec.” 

Maggie walked away and approached the booth with all of her friends tightly sitting together. “Hey Maggie!” Mon-El enthusiastically greeted her.  
“Hi, Mon-El. We’ve already said hi. But hi to everyone else.” Maggie smiled and it made Alex almost forget they were mad.  
“Hey Maggie.” Kara said.  
“Detective Sawyer.” J’onn told her always being so professional. 

Right before Maggie could say anything to Alex, Hannah came over. “Hi.” She said quietly as she stood next to her sister waiting to be introduced.  
“Oh, right. J’onn, Kara, this is my sister, Hannah.”  
Hannah reached over and shook J’onn’s hand first as he was the one closer to her, “Nice to meet you.”  
“Likewise.” J’onn told her back, his characteristic seriousness taking over although his tone was kind.  
Hannah then proceeded to shake Kara’s hand. “Have we met? You look very familiar.”  
Everyone tensed a little bit, she was after all the only person in there that didn’t know she was Supergirl. “No, I don’t think so.” Kara kept cool.  
Hannah nodded and let it go. “So, thank you for coming. I’m glad I could finally meet all of Maggie’s friends. I don’t know how you tolerate her.”  
Maggie pushed her and Hannah stumbled but laughed with everyone else.  
“We’ve gotten used to it.” Winn smugly said.  
“Watch it, Schott.” Maggie warned playfully.

“Anyway, I hope you like the show. Thank you again for coming. See you in a bit.” Hannah said and then she walked away.  
“Break a leg!” Winn said once again and Hannah shook her head but smiled. He was one curious guy, she thought. 

When Hannah left towards the stage, Maggie took the opportunity. “Alex, can I talk to you for a second?” Maggie tried to contain the desperation in her voice.  
Everyone sensed the tension but Alex replied, “Yeah, we’ll be right back.” She went out the booth and Maggie stood by letting her pass. She looked at her back as Alex walked towards another table. She was wearing those black jeans that drove Maggie crazy. Her hair was slightly curly and even though her face was serious, she carried that always present kindness in her eyes when she looked at Maggie.

“You look really pretty tonight.” Maggie smiled, her dimples making Alex’s heart ache. She hated being mad at her.  
Alex crossed her arms putting her walls up and Maggie noticed it.  
“Thanks.”  
She didn’t mean to be rude and she wanted to be okay with her, she just wasn’t ready to have her heart broken one more time.  
“How did the mission go?”  
“He got away.” Alex simply said.  
“Oh that’s too bad, but you’ll get him. You always do.” Maggie supportively told her. Alex nodded.  
“So, about this morning –” Maggie started but was interrupted once again.

The lights went out and only the stage lit up. Hannah walked on stage and the bar cheered.  
“We can talk later; your sister is going to sing.” Alex told her over the cheers.  
Maggie resigned, her shoulders dropping. This would have to wait.  
“Come on.” Alex said as she extended her hand. Maggie was caught by surprise with the gesture but took her hand eagerly.  
Alex squeezed it, they hadn’t talked it over, but maybe Maggie would know through her squeeze how much Alex wanted this to work. 

They got to the booth right before Hannah could speak.  
“Hey everyone, my name is Hannah Sawyer, thank you for coming. It’s my second time in National City, and I have to say that I’m very excited to be here. My sister lives here, so let’s just say that this city is special to me in many ways.” Hannah said as she walked around the stage. Maggie listened proudly as she realized how comfortable Hannah seemed to be on stage. Maybe this was what she was supposed to do after all. 

“I’m from Nebraska, and I’ll tell you this, we do not have a Supergirl.” The crowd cheered which made Kara smile. “No one can compete with that, so this is the coolest city, I can assure you.” Alex and Maggie both smiled seeing Hannah’s speech. “She’s awesome, big fan over here.” Hannah said which made the table laugh quietly. Little did she know that Supergirl herself was sitting on the same table as her sister. “Anyway, we have a great show prepared for you. And I hope you enjoy it!” She signaled the piano player and he pressed play on a pre-recorded track. 

***

Everyone applauded as she finished singing.  
“Man, your sister can really sing, Maggie.” James said. Everyone agreed.  
“I know, even I didn’t know that. She’s full of surprises lately.” Maggie replied.

Hannah took a sip of her water before she spoke again. “So, today I got to meet my sister’s girlfriend.” The crowd cheered again. “Oh ok, woo!” Hannah reacted. “I don’t know why you’re cheering for that, but I’ll take it.” The bar laughed with her joke. Hannah’s charisma was visible on stage and Maggie started to question all the doubts she had about her sister’s future.  
“So yeah, anyway. I met her girlfriend today, which was quite nice because I could finally put a face to the girl who’s been making my sister so happy. Like seriously, over the moon happy.” 

Maggie hadn’t told Hannah to say this, but she listened, with her eyes glued to her sister, too scared to look at Alex. Alex meanwhile, was a little bit confused with the whole speech. Maggie nor Hannah had mentioned this. 

“And let me tell you, she’s great. There’s a reason why my sister feels the way she feels about her.” 

Alex looked at Maggie uncomfortably. How does she feel? She thought. The whole issue was that she didn’t know how Maggie felt, which made Hannah’s words seem out of context for Alex. Aside from the over sharing from Hannah’s part to a bunch of strangers.

Maggie could feel Alex’s eyes burning on her, yet she didn’t look back at her. 

“But apparently, I interrupted an important conversation they had today, so to make up for it, my sister asked me for a favor.” Hannah took a step forward on stage and everyone at the table paid close attention to her. “I’m gonna sing a song that I really love, because it tells a good story. A story about how in life there are sometimes more than two colors, it’s not just black and white. There are a whole lot of grays. And sometimes we’re so fixed on only seeing the duality of those colors, that we fail to see the real shade beneath it all.” Hannah knew she didn’t need to do this, but she wanted to help Maggie, she deserved it.  
“Alex, I might be a little bit biased here, but Maggie means well. Even when she doesn’t know what to say.” Hannah offered kindly. 

Finally Maggie could dare to look at Alex and was met with confusion in her eyes. 

“So, Alex, this song’s from my sister to you.” Hannah said directing her vision to the dark silhouette she could find of Alex.

“Maggie?” Alex asked expectantly.  
Everyone at the table stared at Maggie but she only looked at Alex. “Just listen to the lyrics, I really mean them.” She almost whispered. 

The piano started playing and Hannah adjusted the mic on the stand. 

“Knock on my door girl, come home.  
You stay in my head,  
Lay in my arms, why won’t you?  
It’s been way too long, what you waiting on?  
‘Cause I’ve been laying here,  
Learning what the memories won’t do.

See, I need you and sometimes we need to,  
Shed our facade and be just who we are.  
All broken and torn, then we could be stars.  
Oh, we could be stars.”

Alex listened really carefully to the lyrics and the subtleness of them caught her attention. She remembered Maggie saying that they should be who they are the night that they first got together.

“Piercing lights in the dark make the galaxy ours,  
Kingdom right where we are.  
Shining bright as a morning, you'll never be lonely.  
Just promise you'll love me, I'm never too far.

And we'll never part.  
And we could be stars,  
Oh, we could be stars.”

Kara’s eyes met James’ as some of the words made sense to them. They had been through it all, and it seemed like the universe just didn’t want them to be together. There was always a crisis to solve that went before them. Nevertheless, they still managed to be in each other’s lives. Maybe it was time to listen to that.

“Just find a way to get home.  
There's space in my heart, open arms for you to run to.  
Baby, close your eyes, and take the leap to make-believe in fairytales.  
I'll meet you there, oh yeah, I'll fall too.”

Maggie really wanted them to be okay, she was dying to just tell Alex. Why did everything have to be so damn complicated? Why couldn’t they just be?

“See, I've wanted you here, all along but my fear,  
Just keeps haunting, me won't let me go.  
So it's hard to say I love you.”

Alex’s head turned so fast when Hannah sang the last line. Maggie’s eyes connected with Alex’s and she had never seen so much vulnerability in Maggie. She had always stood high, even in difficult times. It sometimes made Alex feel that Maggie was incapable of coming out of her shell. Yet here she was. 

“We could be stars.  
Oh, we could be stars.”

The lights dimmed and everyone clapped loudly.  
“Thank you everyone. Now, for my last song –” Hannah didn’t get to finish because a minute she was singing and the next there were fireballs flying in the bar.

“Well, well, well. Looks like we have a little show here tonight.” Jack the infernian guy entered the bar with three of his goons behind him, all armed and ready to go. “Sorry to tell you, that it’s over. Everyone up against the wall! Wallets, watches, phones, jewelry, out! Or we will start to shoot, and believe me; I like to see the world burn.” 

While he said this, Kara managed to change into her suit and James arrived shortly afterwards with his helmet on and his shield ready. Both Maggie and Alex had their guns pointing at Jack. “Oh look boys, it must be our lucky day, we get to burn Supergirl and Guardian on the same night.” He said cockily as he made fire come out of his hands.

J’onn stood terrified as he watched the blue inside the flames. His biggest weakness was fire and he tried with all his might to make the visions of his family suffering stay clear out of his mind.

“Yeah, we’ll see about that.” Kara told him as her eyes started to blaze.

Jack reached over and grabbed the first person he could find, which just happened to be Hannah who was trying to flee towards where Maggie was amongst the panic. “I wouldn’t do that if I was you, unless you want to see this girl die.” He said putting the flame on his hand too close to Hannah’s face, the heat of it burning her. 

“Hannah, stay still.” Maggie told her. “You touch her, you son of a bitch, and I swear I’ll end you.” Maggie said through gritted teeth.  
“Oh so she’s someone special, I see. Too bad Supergirl, you will have to save the day on another occasion.” The flame on his hand intensified.  
“Maggie!” Hannah cried, tears rolling down her eyes in terror. 

Suddenly Maggie had visions of that night so many years ago. Hannah’s voice begged her sister for safety, her little hand gripping Maggie’s so hard. Their fate lay on the other side of a gun, all because of a couple of dollars and a cheap necklace. 

Alex’s voice brought her back. “Hannah, you’re going to be okay. He’s not gonna hurt you.” While Alex assured her, Mon-El had shifted and now stood on more accurate positions ready for the battle.  
“Yeah, I wouldn’t be too sure about that.” Jack said. 

A strategic gunshot fired from Alex’s gun before Jack could do anything to Hannah, making him shriek in pain and release her. Instantly, Mon-El using his super speed, reached over to Hannah and took her out of his grasp, getting her to safety with Winn who was protecting the civilians. “You’re ok.” Winn assured Hannah as she nodded with tears in her eyes. 

Once the shot was fired, James and Mon-El battled Jack’s goons, while Kara and Jack fought over a fire match. Kara decided to try the technique she had used to beat an infernian before, but the bar was so small that there wasn’t room for her to fly in and put out the fire. Jack shot fireballs at the bar’s liquor stock and the reaction of the alcohol with the fire made everything go up in flames. 

Winn started getting everyone out of the bar and into safety, as Guardian took care of the two still standing goons and Mon-El struggled to get the fire extinguisher to work. He had never used it before and it shot three white powder blasts in the wrong direction before he could get the hang of it. Jack threw a number of fast fireballs that caused Kara’s suit to burn up, slowing her for a second. 

Seeing Kara’s struggle, made J’onn react. “I will not cave in once again to fire. I am J’onn J’onzz!” J’onn yelled as he transformed into The Martian Manhunter. 

“Maggie!” Alex yelled as she still stood frozen with her gun pointing to where Jack used to be. “Focus!”  
Maggie blinked rapidly and she came back. She rushed towards the exit to help Winn with the civilians. She was the cop, it was her job. 

James beat the last two guys with Alex’s help, while J’onn and Kara still were fighting Jack.  
J’onn thought of an idea to get Jack out of there so Kara could extinguish his power. “Supergirl! Be ready when I tell you.” Kara reacted and waited for his command. J’onn used his extrasensory power to get into Jack’s head and confuse him just for a second. While he was immobile, he took the opportunity. “Supergirl, now! Freeze him!”  
Kara did as told and turned him into a huge block of ice with her freeze breath.  
“J’onn, he’s gonna thaw out!” Kara said knowing ice’s weakness to fire.  
“Let’s take him outside before he does.” J’onn informed her and it made sense to Kara now. She picked up the big block of ice, and carried him outside quickly. 

Just when they got outside, he burned through the ice. Maggie, Winn and Mon-El had everyone in safety, with Maggie’s NCPD team already arriving. James and Alex rushed outside shortly, just in time to see Kara fly in super speed around Jack, extinguishing his flame for good. 

He stood with his knees on the floor gasping for air, defeated. Maggie knew she owed this to Hannah. Her eyes connected with Alex who understood as she nodded. She approached him with special cufflinks, “You are under arrest. Everything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.” She placed them on him as he tried to resist, but utterly failed having been drained of his powers. 

Maggie took him towards where Alex and Kara stood. “It’s DEO’s jurisdiction. I just wanted to do that.” Kara and Alex laughed with her as J’onn took care of him.

***

Maggie took Hannah to get her checked out with some paramedics but she was fine. Winn had offered to take her back to Maggie’s place and stay with her until Maggie could go back. She filed the report in the station quickly and headed out. Her night wasn’t over yet. 

Meanwhile, Alex, Kara, J'onn and Mon-El had taken Jack to the DEO to get him into a cell. He wouldn’t hurt anyone anymore.

It must have been around three in the morning when Alex made it back home. She was so tired and she just wanted to take a shower and sleep. She would deal with the rest of the world tomorrow. 

She opened the door to find the dark apartment lit up by dozens of candles. She reached out for her gun by instinct as she walked inside.  
“Maggie?” She asked carefully.  
“You see candles and your reaction is to get out your gun?” Maggie asked her stepping out of Alex’s bathroom. Alex turned around towards Maggie and saw her, she wore the same outfit she had today, her detective badge still hanging from her belt.  
“How did you get in?” Alex asked putting her gun away.  
“Kara flew me in through the window. You never close them.” Maggie smiled as she shook her head. 

Alex looked around taking it all in. “What is this?”  
“I'm sorry I was a jerk and that I didn't say anything. The truth is that you caught me off guard and I didn’t know what to say.” Maggie walked until she was almost in front of Alex. “And I know; that doesn't make up for it. But I've never done this, Alex.” She said and her eyebrows knit in concern.  
“I may look like I have my life figured out but I don't. It has always ended too soon or it just wasn't right. And I know I’ve given you crap about not being ready before, so I know how hypocrite I must seem.”

Alex crossed her arms, trying to look strong but utterly failing.  
“But it wasn't until Hannah told me a story about her childhood that I realized how many things I had forced myself to forget. And tonight with that whole crazy fire dude, I froze. Like I hadn’t in a long time.” Maggie said talking with her hands. “And it scared me, a lot of things do. There's a whole world of things I can't control.”

Alex had never seen Maggie be so honest and it was making her walls come crumbling down.

“But I know one thing, and that is that I can control this. I've never been happier, and that's because of you, Alex.”

Alex’s eyes changed completely and Maggie could see now the look she always gave her. The look that was full of support and kindness. 

Alex was listening and Maggie kept going, she needed to get this off her chest. “Our life feels like a blazing bullet rushing through. There's always one fire to extinguish, bombs to deactivate, bad guys to fight. It never ends.”  
Alex nodded in understanding but remained quiet.  
“But you're what makes sense to me. You make me feel like I can do anything.” Maggie told her, tilting her head to the side.

“I'm sorry if I didn't say it back. Hannah's song was my grand romantic gesture to make up for it, but then chaos hit, like always.” Maggie sighed. “So I'm saying it now. I do mean it, Alex.”

Alex took the final step between them and stood centimeters away from Maggie. “All I wanted was to know where we stood, Maggie. To know if I wasn't wasting my time.” Alex finally said, her voice soft but clear.  
“You're not,” Maggie said rapidly, almost desperately.  
“Good to know.” Alex nodded.

They both smiled, feeling like a big weight had been taken off their shoulders.  
“So are we cool?” Maggie asked sheepishly.  
“Yeah, we're cool.” Alex smiled again and took one of Maggie’s hands. 

They stayed silent for a second looking at their conjoined hands until Alex said, “You know, you have to actually say the words for them to be true.”  
“Right.” Maggie smiled realizing that she had indeed not said them. She placed a strand of Alex's hair behind her ear and looked into her eyes.  
“I love you, Danvers.”  
“I love you too, Sawyer.” Alex said with a big bright smile. 

Maggie kissed her and Alex wrapped her arms around her neck. 

“Didn't you think it was kind of tacky to light all these candles considering who we fought tonight?” Alex asked looking around.  
Maggie scoffed in response, “I can't win with you, can I?”  
“No, you can't.” Alex shook her head before she kissed her again. 

They were fine. They were in love.


End file.
